


Homecoming

by Educationofaking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, It ends happy dont worry, Just my explaination of where Felix went, Set views, There will be swearing, War, War Story, but not of Felix, he has...., just not from Felix, no deaths of anyone worth mentioning, ok maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Educationofaking/pseuds/Educationofaking
Summary: "Sometimes we need to lose the small battles in order to win the war..."





	1. Chapter 1

Felix Agreste woke up with a sweat, he didn’t know what the dream was about, and didn’t  _ want _ to know. He looked at the clock on the counter,  _ 6:45, Mornin,’  _ he thought with a groan. Sitting up, he looks beyond at his brother sleeping peacefully on the bed beside his. “Adrien…” Felix said, nudging his 8 year old brother’s shoulder, still sleeping. “Adrein! Hey, bro! Wake up!” He said. “Go away, Felix. It’s the middle of the night and I don’t WANNA WAKE UP!!” Cried Adrien with a mini tantrum.

 

Felix decided to let him be and instead got up and lumbered into the bathroom. Steadying himself on the sink counter he took a few deep breaths. It’s been long since he felt fear, but this was a new thing. Plagg flew out from Felix’s pocket. “You okay, kid?” He asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be, eh Plagg?” Felix answered sarcastically, cracking a smile. “And stop calling me ‘kid,’ I’m 18!” He eased himself off the counter.

 

“Still worried about the military draft?” Plagg asked, heading toward the mini stock of camembert in the second drawer. Felix replies, sarcastic at first. “Oh, not at all! I mean- why would I be worried about a draft that is threatening to tear me apart from my family and friends-”

 

“I didn’t think you  _ had _ friends.” Plagg suddenly cut him off.

 

“Shut up, I do.” Felix shot back.

 

“Oh sure, you mean Bridgette!”

 

“She wasn’t  _ just  _ a friend!”

 

“Who..”

 

“NO.”

 

“Was k-”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Killed in action.” The kwami finished with a sly smile.

 

“One more word out of you and I’ll flush you down the toilet!” Felix threatened.

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily…” Plagg muttered, but otherwise stayed silent with a mouth full of camembert.

 

Felix sighed, then continued slowly. “A draft that threatens to tear me away from my family and friends and plop me down on a battlefield fighting for a war that I don’t give a pile of crap about, where I’ll most definitely get killed in the first few weeks. Sure… why wouldn’t I be worried, or even a little scared.” He said.

 

“I advice you drop the sarcasm, Felix.” Plagg said.

 

“Plagg, don’t you get it?” Felix’s voice dropped, suddenly solemn. “If I get chosen to fight  _ other _ battles, its means I can’t be Chat Noir anymore… 

 

“It means that I have to give you up… I’ll have to give up the days of runnin’ ‘round and through the streets of Paris, fighting crime… hehe.” He said thoughtfully with a chuckle, then his voice cracked. “Even without Ladybug at my side…” Plagg was silent.

 

Looking at the mirror, he saw his usually neat and combed hair disheveled. He splashed some water on his face, dried off, and combed it back to normal, Plagg disappeared. Felix got out of the bathroom and started to head downstairs when he saw Adrien staring at him.

 

He winced.  _ Oops, how much did he hear?  _ Felix thinks. “Um… I was t-talking to a, um, toilet brush-” he stammered. “Is it true? That you’re leaving?” Adrien asked. Felix turned to say no, but stopped himself.

 

“Who told you that?” He asked.

 

“Mom did, she said that you might be going away for a long time…” Adrien started sniffling. “Felix, I don’t want you to leave!” A moment passed between them- Felix sighed, then kneeled down the meet his brother’s level. “She’s right, but we don’t know when or if I’m even going away so don’t worry, not just yet, ok?

 

“But if I do… go that is, I-we don’t know if I’m even  _ coming _ back. Which means that you just have to be brave, and who knows,” he smiled. “Maybe I  _ will _ come back… someday.”

 

“But why? What are you going away?” Adrien asked through tears, trying to keep them from falling(he failed).

 

“Well-” Felix started.  _ How do you explain war to an 8 year old.  _ **(AN: Oh Adrien, my little cinnamon roll….)** “‘Cause I just am… you’ll know when you’re older… I guess?” He gave Adrien a quick hug, stood up and started to head out the door. “C’mon!” He said, catching a whiff of eggs and bacon. “You don’t wanna be late for breakfast, do ya?”


	2. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will satisfy you XD.

Felix tiptoed downstairs, in case his father and mother were sleeping still. “You coming or what?” He very audibly whispered up the stairs.

Adrien seemed as though he was miles away, then at the sound of Felix’s voice, snapped back into reality. “Hmm? Y-yeah, yeah I’m coming, Fe’.” And rushed down the stairs quickly.

Breakfast was a good one. It always was, nothing ever changed except the sense of dread that now hung in the air like dust. 

They all held their breaths as Nathalie brought today’s mail over to where they were sitting, even Plagg was silent. A sigh of relief spread through as Father went through the mail. 

“Nothing… for today.” He finally said.

Felix leaned back on his chair in relief. They hadn’t called for him, yet. 

 

-o0o-

 

Tensions were high at the University as well. 

“Hey, Felix!” He turned his head to the direction of the voice. “Yeah, Matt?”

“Did you hear? David got drafted!”

The news shocked as well as put a smile on Felix’s face. David, Matt’s older brother, was always talking about what he would do to the enemy if he ever got called to fight, he treated the war as a chance to prove himself, go home with them singing his name, and roll in the money. “He must be happy…” He chuckled, but the smile on his face dwindled in the fear that he’ll lose his friends too. 

Weeks passed, and more and more people were chosen, including a few teachers. The draft seemed to be working towards him. The seniors had already been drafted, David was a junior, meaning the rest of the junior boys would be joining the war effort as well. 

A month after David, the sophomores were gone as well. It was only a matter of  _ when _ now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More's on the way!!  
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> After I finish season 2


	3. Author's Note

Due to the ventura fires and the threat of the Rye Fire on my town, I won’t be updating Year 1 or Homecoming for a while, sorry.


	4. wHAAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I COMPLETLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS IM SORRY ILL GET RIGHT ON IT I SWEAR

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote when I was still up in Miraculous Ladybug hype, which will no doubt come back after season two airs. But don't expect me to update this anytime soon, alright? This is something I work on in my free time.   
> But enjoy!


End file.
